Creepypasta the Fighters
Creepypasta the Fighters is a fighting game where a plethora of creepypasta characters engage in combat in order to prove whose superior to Mr. Creepypasta himself. Disclaimer (please read) The creator of the following page has no ownership involved in this fanon project. Any credit towards whoever has made it goes to MaxGomora1247 on DeviantART even if this isn't copywritten. Storyline Basically, Mr. Creepypasta became bored and pitted a series of creepypasta characters to go against one another in a tournament. The victor from the finals faces off against Mr. Creepypasta himself. If they win, they get their wish granted. Gameplay Basically, it's a mix between Mortal Kombat and Injustice. Characters * - Guest stars ^ - Pending Playable *Slenderman *Jeff the Killer *Jane the Killer *Homocidal Liu *Eyeless Jack *Ben Drowned *Creepyblack Ghost *The Skin Taker *Pinkamena Diane Pie *Smile Dog *The Rake *Sally *Suicide Mouse *Zalgo *Sonic.exe *Tails Doll *Herobrine *Happy Appy & Forenzik *Lost Silver *Laughing Jack *B.O.B. *The Observer *Samantha Samson *Ralph & Millie *El Segador *Seedeater *The Doctor *The Rage *Arcade *Enderman *Splendorman *Sexual Offenderman *Mr. Widemouth *BRVR *Bloody GIR *Miyuki Tachibana *Bloody Mary *Kuchisake-Onna *Ticci-Toby *Clockwork *Candy-Addicted Hatsune Miku *Alice Liddell* *Pyramid Head* *John.exe *Denise.exe *Amnesia.exe *Snake Assassin *DrowningWolf *Preston the Golden Gamer/Golden.exe^ *Mr. Stripes *Hailey Skin Eater *Unstable Dario *Samuel "Sammy" Kingsley *Morana *Johnny Ringo *Jax 1331 *Zeita *Raptor King *Tiny Teri *Horace Horrible *SCP-457 *SCP-049 *SCP-076-2 *SCP-993 *SCP-953 *Dr. Clef *Hasshaku-Sama *Christian Brutal Sniper *Kate the Chaser *Irisu Kyouko *Ms. P *Kagekao *Bloody Painter *Beta Luigi^ *Dancing Pig^ *Mr. Welldone *The Plague Doctor^ *Nemor Non-Playable *Suicidal Squidward *Dead Bart *Johnny 2xEp. 34 *Grieving Gumball *The Wanderer *Cursor *HABIT *DeadHead *Hoody & Masky *Swain *Firebrand *Theoretical Angelica *Teke-Teke *Weegee *Rainbow Factory Dash *Butchershy *Red *Dr. Smiley *Zombie *Creeper *UBOA *The Mother *The Red-Eyed Spirit *Yuki-Onna *Kappa *Abandoned Mascot *Hanako-San *Carmen Winstead *Grinny Cat *Ghost's Trainer *Apple Bloom *Russian Test Subjects *SCP-173 *Majora *Ender Dragon *Mr. Creepypasta (final boss) Stages *Slender Woods *Russian Laboratory *Torture Room *Rainbow Factory *School *The Laughingstock *The Nether *Japanese Shrine *Haunted Hotel *Lost Episode Studio *SCP Containment Facility *Green Hill Zone *Mowgli's Palace *Zenith *Insane Asylum *Arcade *The Shadow Zone *The Mad Hatter's Laboratory *Silent Hill Hospital *Mr. Creepypasta's Realm See Also Character Pages */Slenderman/ */Jeff the Killer/ */Jane the Killer/ */Homicidal Liu/ */Eyeless Jack/ */Creepyblack Ghost/ */Ben Drowned/ */The Skin Taker/ */Pinkamena Diane Pie/ */Smile Dog/ */Tails Doll/ */The Rake/ */Suicide Mouse/ */Zalgo/ */Sonic.exe/ */Herobrine/ */Sally/ */The Observer/ */Lost Silver/ */Happy Appy & Forenzik/ */Bloody Mary/ */Laughing Jack/ */B.O.B./ */Mr. Widemouth/ */Splendorman/ */Sexual Offenderman/ */Enderman/ */Arcade/ */The Rage/ */Ralph & Millie/ */El Segador/ */Miyuki Tachibana/ */Samantha Samson/ */Seedeater/ */The Doctor/ */Ticci-Toby/ */Kuchisake-Onna/ */John.exe/ */BRVR/ */Bloody GIR/ */Alice Liddell/ */Pyramid Head/ */Candy-Addicted Hatsune Miku/ */Kate the Chaser/ */Dr. Clef/ */SCP-076-2/ */SCP-993/ */SCP-953/ */SCP-049/ */SCP-457/ */Tiny Teri/ */Hasshaku-Sama/ */Horace Horrible/ */Irisu Kyouko/ */Ms. P/ */Clockwork/ */Kagekao/ */Christian Brutal Sniper/ Stage Descriptions */Slender Woods/ */Russian Laboratory/ */Torture Room/ */Rainbow Factory/ */School/ */The Laughingstock/ */The Nether/ */Japanese Shrine/ */Haunted Hotel/ */Lost Episode Studio/ */SCP Containment Facility/ */Green Hill Zone/ */Mowgli's Palace/ */Zenith/ */Insane Asylum/ */The Arcade/ */The Shadow Zone/ */The Mad Hatter's Laboratory/ */Silent Hill Hospital/ */Mr. Creepypasta's Realm/ Category:Video Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Wii U Games Category:PS4 Games Category:PS Vita Games Category:3DS Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Arcade Games Category:Creepypasta the Fighters Category:Horror Games